1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method, and a program and, more particularly, to an apparatus, a method, and a program regarding a processing for displaying an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video camera for photographing a moving image and recording and reproducing the photographed moving image onto/from a recording medium has been known in the related art. Generally, the video camera is arranged to have a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (hereinbelow, also abbreviated to an LCD) or the like, so that and an image of a photographed object or an image reproduced from the recording medium is displayed on the display apparatus. In recent years, a video camera in which a high resolution moving image called a full high-definition, constructed by 1920 pixels in a horizontal direction×1080 pixels in a vertical direction per frame is photographed and recorded has also been put into practical use.
The liquid crystal display has such a structure that color filters (pixels) of RGB are regularly arranged. As a pixel arrangement of the LCD, for example, a stripe arrangement in which the RGB pixels are arranged in a line every column in the vertical direction of a display screen and a delta arrangement in which the RGB pixels are arranged so as to be deviated in the horizontal direction every other line by 1.5 pixels have been known. A video camera using a liquid crystal panel of the delta arrangement is also known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-096472).
In commercially available apparatuses such as video camera, digital camera, and the like, a liquid crystal display having pixels of about QVGA (320 pixels in the horizontal direction×240 pixels in the vertical direction) is often used because of limitations of a miniaturization, costs, and the like. For this reason, the number of pixels of the photographed image is reduced and the reduced image is displayed.
However, if the image to be displayed is an image having a number of pixels such as a full high-definition image, a ratio between the number of pixels of the image which is displayed and the number of pixels of a display is large. Therefore, if the number of pixels is merely reduced by thinning out the pixels, image quality deteriorates due to aliasing noises or the like.
To prevent such a deterioration, there is such a problem that a processing circuit such as a high precision interpolation filter or the like is necessary and it results in an increase in circuit scale and costs.
It is an aspect of the invention to solve the above problems.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide an image signal processing apparatus which can display a high resolution image on the display having the pixels the number of which is less than that of the high resolution image while suppressing an increase in circuit scale and costs.